


After A Long Day

by Miyo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Gintoki, Asexual Relationship, Comfort, Demisexual Hijikata, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo/pseuds/Miyo
Summary: Hijikata is tired and stressed, and wants to relax with his permy idiot.





	After A Long Day

Hijikata had just ended his shift after a tense, month long investigation. His team had worked day and night to uncover evidence of criminal activity by several suspected gang members who had been terrorizing Edo. He hadn't slept in days, but he was determined to drag himself through the bustling nightlife to his idiot perm's apartment. 

\------------------

Gin was lounging on his couch reading his newest Jump volume for the fourth time that day when he heard footsteps on the staircase. When the steps stopped and the mystery person started knocking, Gin lowered the magazine and debated weather was worth it to see who it was. 

The steadily increasing ferocity of the knocking made his decision for him. He threw himself up from the couch and walked to the door cursing this annoyance under his breath. 

\----------------

As the door opened Hijikata saw Gintoki, and immediately feels the tension that had built up over the month start to release from his body. 

Gin observed Hijikata's disheveled appearance and was glad that he had gotten rid of the kids for the night, Hijikata definitely couldn't handle the energy they bring right now. He invited Hijikata in to which Hijikata nodded, gladly entering his lover's apartment. 

Gin followed behind after shutting the door, "Tough week I take it?" 

"Worse than you could possibly imagine permy bastard," Hijikata chuckled as he put out his cigarette in his mayo bottle pocket ashtray.

"Leave my permy locks out of this!" Gintoki said in mock hurt. 

Hijikata shook his head at his idiot's childish actions.

Gin, noticing the bags under his Hijikata's eyes, chides, "Anyway, the faction can't ever seem to function properly without running you into the ground now can it?" 

"You may be right, but that doesn't make your hair any less stupid."

"My luscious locks, why is he so mean to you? What have you ever done to him?" 

Hijikata just drags Gintoki back to the couch and plops them down beside each other. He rests his head on Gin's shoulder, feeling the curls lightly touch his face, and lets out an exhausted breath, "I really need some time to relax, think you can be quiet for a few minutes?"

Gin pulled Hijikata's head into his lap, "I can do even better, lets try to get you some sleep."

Hijikata, accepting Gintoki's actions, allowed himself to be moved, and brought his legs up to rest over the arm of the couch while laying his head on Gin's thigh. He focused on Gintoki's presence and closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar scent. Gin started to gently run his fingers through Hijikata's hair. Hijikata softly hummed at the action. 

Just as Hijikata was on the brink of sleep, Gin slowly bent down and lightly kissed Hijikata's forehead. "I missed you Mayora. Try not to work yourself so hard."

"Sure thing permy bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Domestic life between Gintoki and Hijikata. I live for this stuff. Hope you like it!


End file.
